


Day 01: Spanking

by milkfruit



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, originally written for kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: "Make sure to keep count for me, alright?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> the first of a few kinktober stuffs i'll be uploading. wasn't able to post most of em since october was crunch time at school for me so i'll upload em now i guess. hope u like

“C-can I come?”

Leo is breathless when those words tumble out of his mouth, slurred together and desperate, voice muffled from having the side of his face pushed down into the pillow.

Above him, Niles gives a smirk, one hand entangled in short blonde hair -- usually kept so neat and orderly, but was now disheveled as Niles’ hand gripped it tightly -- and his other hand holding Leo by the hip. At the suggestion of being on his hands and knees for sex, Leo quipped a curt,  _ ‘That sounds humiliating,’ _ but now here he was, chest arched down nearly touching the sheets and his hips in the air, taking Niles deep. Something about having his Prince below him and singing his pleasure for him was intoxicating, the rush of it making Niles feel drunk with power (though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t also enjoy it when Leo exercised dominance over  _ him). _

“Sorry, what? I didn’t quite catch that,” he teases, earning himself a glare from Leo, although all the intimidation of it drained from him with Leo looking this  _ submissive _ for him. 

Leo hesitated, fingers gripping the sheets in frustration. “ _ Please  _ can I come?” he repeats, trying to add an edge to his voice, but to no avail. He still sounded docile in this state, still looked so needy. 

Niles hummed, leaning down to press a kiss between Leo’s shoulder blades, the exposed skin of his neck and shoulders already littered with dark, possessive bruises. “Hmm,  _ no. _ Not until I say so.”

Leo whines, hips rolling backwards with each one of Niles’ thrusts, meeting his movements halfway. It was an act of protest, wanting to  _ earn  _ the privilege to come. 

Niles can only snicker darkly, biting the shell of the prince’s ear, lifting him just so by the hair, dragging Leo to look upwards. “That’s not gonna work this time, kitten,” he purrs in his ear, squeezing Leo’s ass as a warning. “You know what naughty boys get when they don’t listen.”

Leo shivers; he  _ knows  _ Niles will do it too, that Leo will receive punishment if he doesn’t comply. For once, being on the receiving end of punishment had actually made Leo anxious. He moans, weakly, toes curling into the bedding and his body clenching with effort.

Leo holds it in, but the tightness of his abdomen and the precome dripping onto the sheets were becoming unbearable to cope with. His face is flushed, eyes glassy, and pleasure shooting into him like an electric shock with each thrust inside. By the sound of Niles’ shallow breaths, he was just as close, pace speeding up just that much more, dragging Leo’s hips into each and every thrust. Leo was halfway between tightening up and going limp, so so close to succumbing already and at this rate--

“Fuck,” Niles breathes against Leo’s back, “Where do you want it?”

Leo doesn’t waver when he says, “Inside,” breathily and high-pitched. Niles seems to like that answer, smiling and kissing the back of Leo’s neck before releasing his hair and planting both hands firmly on Leo’s hips to keep himself steady as he drives in once-- twice--  _ again, _ and then stilling with a grunt as he climaxes.

Leo groans, hiding his shameful expression in the pillow as the sensation of being filled overtakes him, makes him quake in pleasure, and suddenly, he  _ can’t hold it anymore _ and he comes, hard, hips jolting as he slumps just slightly. 

“Oh? I don’t remember telling you to come.” Niles’ voice is husky, but Leo could tell he was smirking through his sentence. “You really  _ are _ in a naughty mood, aren’t you? Masochistic little thing,” he croons and Leo mumbles incoherently in his own defense, but his babbling gets him nowhere.

“Now be good and take your punishment. Make sure to keep count for me, alright?” Leo only makes a small noise of protest in response, something like a yelp, and twists slightly, making to get up and escape. But Niles swiftly lands a hard  _ smack _ right on the curve of Leo’s ass. Leo yelps again, louder, mouth agape and at a loss for words.

“One,” Niles says slowly, and another slap comes after, the sound reverberating through the room. Leo stifles his sound, biting his lip until he felt like he’d draw blood.

“T-two,” Leo drawls, picking his head up to look over his shoulder. Niles is visibly enjoying himself, biting his lip with a smile, and a third slap is delivered swiftly on the opposite side of his ass.

“Three,” his words were no more than a squeak, and with each smack, he yelled louder and louder until he was a mess of moaning numbers between smacks. His ass was raw and reddened and _burning_ , but his cock had become hard again despite himself. His half-hardness bobbed between his legs with each assault, and when they finally reached twenty, Leo was already panting hard. Come leaked from his entrance, down the crevice of his ass, where it dripped thickly in small trickles. 

“There--that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Niles says in an inappropriately sunny tone. “By the look of you, I’d say you enjoyed it more than I did.” He marvels at the redness of Leo’s ass, Leo’s sultry expression, and the mess between his legs.

Leo rolls onto his side and weakly pulls Niles down by the shoulder into a tired kiss. “Take responsibility,” he mouths against him, fingers tangling into his hair.

“Yes, sir,”


End file.
